


Yuuri's Birthday Surprise

by HanaKaicho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Nudity, Panic Attacks, Suggestive Themes, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: “What do you want for your birthday?”“I don't need anything, Viktor.”“Don't be shy! I can afford anything so you can ask for anything!”“If you insist… hmm…”OrIt's Yuuri's birthday and Viktor asks him what he wants. Yuuri gets more than he bargained for.Based on a comic by hundredpercentofe





	Yuuri's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this comic, I was immediately inspired to write this fic of what happened after the end of it! Yuuri is a character I really relate to and I just felt his response in me. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll include the url to the comic at the end of the fic :)

“Happy birthday, Yuuri!” Viktor cried with enthusiasm that still threw Yuuri off.

“Thanks, Viktor,” Yuuri replied, a slightly overwhelmed smile on his face.

Viktor was always over the top like this. Yuuri knew he shouldn't be caught off guard anymore but…

“What do you want for your birthday?” Viktor asked, clapping his hands down onto Yuuri's shoulders.

“I don't need anything, Viktor,” Yuuri said. He knew better than to think Viktor would drop it at that but he couldn't just ask for something either.

Viktor began excitedly shaking Yuuri back and forth by his shoulders. “Don't be shy! I can afford anything so you can ask for anything!”

Yuuri reluctantly agreed to think of something which prompted Viktor to stop shaking him.

“If you insist… hmm…”

_You._

The thought sprang into Yuuri’s mind, unbidden and shocking to Yuuri. Images and feelings of what that could mean flashed through his mind as he felt blood rush to his face. How could he think of Viktor like that? And now? When Viktor was standing right here? He didn't have the right. Sure, Viktor seemed interested in Yuuri but he couldn't imagine being anything more than a novelty to Viktor.

He turned his head away, feeling too ashamed to look at Viktor and fearing Viktor would read the thoughts right off his face.

“Oh, you must have thought of something! Tell me! Tell me!” Viktor said with an encouraging tone.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri muttered into his hand, still refusing to make eye contact.

Viktor put his hands back on Yuuri's shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Nervousness and embarrassment stoked the fire in Yuuri’s cheeks and blossomed into fluttery feelings in his chest and stomach. He took a breath and, after a pause, forced out, “...You.”

There was shocked silence for a moment until Viktor threw his head back and all Yuuri could see was what looked like Viktor silently laughing. Was he somehow excited? Was he laughing at Yuuri for making such a ridiculous request? What did it mean?

“Okay!” Viktor said, leaving suddenly with a flourish.

***

Yuuri didn't see or hear from Viktor the rest of the day which initially helped to quiet thoughts about their exchange but eventually Yuuri started to worry he'd managed to creep Viktor out. Viktor wasn't likely quit to being Yuuri's coach suddenly but that didn't mean he wouldn't avoid any extraneous contact.

Yuuri was standing in front of his bedroom door when his thoughts caught up with him.

 _He_ was _laughing at me. I can't believe I said that! I'm so embarrassed! How am I supposed to even look at Viktor now?! I wish I could just crawl under a rock and die!_

Feeling morose, Yuuri decided he might as well freak out in the privacy of his own room rather than in the hallway.

_I hope Viktor has forgotten about it by now…_

Yuuri opened the door and turned the light on to see Viktor stretched out across his bed with everything exposed except his groin which was covered by a huge red ribbon.

“Hi Yuuri~! As I promised, here is your birthday present~!”

After staring in shock for a moment Yuuri retreated from the doorway and slammed the door shut again.

Yuuri panicked. Outside the door he crouched and gripped his head. Tears were streaming before he could even get a full thought through his head and it felt like he about to start hyperventilating. He couldn't believe he had actually said “I want you” to Viktor, how could he? _And why would Viktor go along with it?_

Thoughts raced through Yuuri’s head. _I have to get out of here. I'm going to run away. Or, at least…is it too cold to sleep outside already? I must look like such a_ child _to Viktor, acting like this. It's not my fault! I don't know how this sort of thing is supposed to work! I've never…_

_I definitely can't ever face Viktor again after this. I'll need to get a different coach -no- I should just leave skating altogether really._

About the time Yuuri was finishing considering dropping out of figure skating completely, Viktor opened the bedroom door, actually wearing something for once. He crouched next to Yuuri and said, “Yuuri, relax. Was this not the kind of thing you meant when you said that this morning?”

“How could you actually go along with that, though? Why?” Yuuri demanded, not calming down.

“What do you mean?” Viktor asked, clearly perplexed.

Yuuri tried to respond but his sense of shame was too great to let him admit his disbelief that Viktor could actually have some sort of real interest in him. Instead, Yuuri just tried to turn his face away from Viktor, not that such a thing was actually practical in the space they were in.

“Viktor, I…there's no way I…” Yuuri managed to force out a few words but gave up trying to address the issue. “I-in any case, I'm tired, let me go to bed.”

Yuuri’s tone dropped and he mumbled, “If you're going to make fun of me, I'd rather it just be in my dreams.”

Viktor was shocked. “Yuuri, why would I make fun of you?”

“What else could this be?” Yuuri demanded, renewed tears in his eyes. “There's no way you actually wanted this!” _Or if you did it's because you just see it as casual._

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, catching Yuuri’s chin gently in his hand and turning Yuuri’s face towards him.

Yuuri didn't want to make eye contact with Viktor, still feeling nervous and humiliated, but reluctantly did just in time for Viktor to kiss him.

He initially panicked, thinking Viktor was trying to get him into the mood but Viktor didn't seem to have that in mind. The kiss felt warm and gentle and loving?

Viktor ended the kiss and looked at Yuuri. “Yuuri, I want you too. This was supposed to be just as much a present for me as it was for you. Were you actually making a joke before? Is this not what you want?”

Yuuri’s eyes welled with tears and he started crying again as he said, “I do! But how could you want me? You're so much better than me! At skating, more attractive, everything! I'm not even your equal at anything! Why would you-? How could you…?”

“You're an amazing skater, Yuuri! I wouldn't have come to teach you if you hadn't impressed me with your skating! And your dancing off the ice is breathtaking too, you shouldn't sell yourself short. And you're very sexy, how could I resist? ”

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Yuuri tried to stop crying and Viktor waited for him. When he seemed mostly calmed down, Viktor stood and helped Yuuri up.

“So, Yuuri,” he said. “Do you still want your present? Because he's all yours if you want him.”

Yuuri still felt nervous but Viktor seemed honest and damn if he hadn't wanted Viktor forever so he rubbed his eyes free of tears and then got into the character he used for his Eros routine.

“Only if he can handle me,” Yuuri said with a sultry tone.

A blush sprang to Victor’s cheeks and one hand went down to cover the growing bulge that was forming in his pants.

“D-did you get hard from that?” Yuuri asked, surprised.

“I said you were sexy!” Viktor said in an almost whine.

Yuuri slid back into character and leaned up to Viktor, grabbing his chin. “I guess we'll need to take care of this then, won't we?” he said, pulling Viktor back into his room.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that! I definitely felt that Yuuri's anxiety kicked in pretty hard when Viktor surprised him like that.I'm pretty satisfied by the way this turned out honestly! I hope you guys enjoyed it too! I'd love to hear feedback, especially about what you liked! Here's the url I promised! http://hundredpercentofe.tumblr.com/post/153766405678/happy-birthday-yuri-1129
> 
> This is my first and presently only yoi fic but I have lots of other works if you want to read them! It's mostly hxh but I also have an fma fic up (it's a reader fic bc I rly love Greed).
> 
> Also, feel free to say hi to me on tumblr at patch-of-shore!
> 
> You can now also support me on Ko-fi if you really liked it! [Support me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A3542089)


End file.
